I'll Have A Martini
by vous etes belle
Summary: Bella leaves for Phoenix without Edward. Will he be able to get her to come back or is she gone forever? OOC and AH Based on the song Champagne's for Celebrating  I'll Have A Martini  by Mayday Parade.


**HEY. I know I haven't wrote in so long but, I have major writer's block and I'm reading three books right now. So, hopefully this will get me out of my writer's block.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or 'Champagne's for Celebrating(I'll have a Martini) by Mayday Parade.**

**Summary: Bella is going back to Phoenix without Edward. Can Edward get her to come back or is her mind set on leaving Edward forever? AH. (: Bella and Edward are 23.**

_She left her books, her car, her clothes, and a note  
>But all she wrote was, "Tonight I'm leaving on a train."<br>She says she's headed west  
>To make it right for one more night<br>And, well, I don't blame her if she is  
>But he thinks it's just one more sunset<br>And after all, it's her fault  
>If she hasn't caught on yet<br>_I founded a letter on my baby grand piano from Bella. All it said was, "Tonight I'm leaving on a train." I called her house phone and Charlie said that she left him the same note. I called her cell and she answered after the first ring.

"Bella?" I cried and I heard her cry too.

"Edward? What is it?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"I'm heading home to make things right. Goodbye." Then, the line went dead._  
>So why'd you have to go?<br>Is there something I could say to make you turn around?  
>Cause nights like these I wish I'd said don't go<br>Is there anybody there?  
>Can anybody help to get me out of here?<br>Cause you're walking down a road that I can't go  
><em>I texted and called her everyday for two weeks. I got no answers and left so many voicemails. Why did she have to go? Everything was perfect for us. She did hate the weather and probably missed her mom but, i would have gone with her. I wish there was something I could say for her to come back. I wish I said don't go. _  
>She says she's headed west<br>To make it right for one more night  
>And, well, I don't blame her if she is<br>But he thinks it's just one more sunset  
>And after all, it's her fault<br>If she hasn't caught on yet  
><em>I want her to come home so badly. I threw back another shot and sighed. My cell rang, I picked it up and slurred a hello.

"Edward?" It was Bella. The moment I heard her voice I sobered.

"Bella. Why did you leave me? Isn't there I could say to make you come home?"

"Edward, I'm not coming home. I'm with my mom and I just called to say stop calling and texting. Goodbye." Her voice was flat and I think my heart rate was too._  
>So why'd you have to go?<br>Is there something I could say to make you turn around?  
>Cause nights like these I wish I'd said don't go<br>Is there anybody there?  
>Can anybody help to get me out of here?<br>Cause you're walking down a road that I can't go  
><em>I threw my cell phone at the wall and screamed at it. I was pissed and I ran my hands roughly through my hair again. I grabbed my jacket and headed towards a popular bar. The girl at the bar was pretty and had a lot of sex appeal but, not as much as my Bella. I shook that thought from my head. I walked up to her and gave her a crooked smile. She smiled back and I bought her a drink. Once she was drunk, and so was I, we headed to my place. I wasn't proud but, I was pissed and needed something to clear my mind. The thing is, all I saw was Bella._  
>Try as I might<br>I just can't handle this  
>I lost myself inside a drunken kiss<br>And I, all that I wanted was to walk you home  
>Save a sad song for the sing-along<br>Oh my God, I just can't handle this  
>I lost myself inside a drunken kiss<br>And I, all that I wanted was to walk you home  
>Save a sad song for the sing-along<br>_After Sydney left, I banged my head against the wall and thought about the first time Bella and I met. We were both 21 and at my sister's birthday party. We were all drunk off our asses and it didn't help that Bella looked absolutely beautiful. The guy she showed up with was flirting with another girl. I walked up to her and smiled. She smiled back and took another sip of her drink.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

"Sam." Fake name. "What's yours?"

"Jeff." You could see that she didn't believe me. She smiled again and said, her name was, "Bella." It fit. I told her my real name and she laughed.

"You're name is kinda old." She giggled and I swear to bob, I fell in love right at that moment. The night went on with loud music, heavy with bass, and drunken truths. I told her I wanted to kiss her. She moved closer and said she wanted it too. I closed the distance and pressed my lips to hers. They were so soft and I just wanted this moment. When she pulled away, she sighed contently. After that night, I was hers. I was wrapped her finger and I never wanted to leave her._  
>And she thinks she'll be my tourniquet<br>As the record on my stereo  
>Plays her favorite song for two whole days<br>And the drag stretched out for miles and miles  
>And what she'd give for one more smile<br>And how she hoped he missed her  
>Cause, God, she missed how he would kiss her<br>_I turned on the radio and plopped on my raggedy old couch. Bella said it wasn't old, it had character. Her favorite song played softly though the speakers. I threw the tiny remote that went with the stereo and screamed in agony. It felt being dragged over a thousand razors when she's not here and she doesn't even want me anymore. My cell rang and I looked at the caller I.D.

"Edward?" Hearing her voice, I broke down in tears.

"Bella. Please, come home!" I screamed in agony. She gasped and I could her begin to cry.

"Edward, I want to."

"Then do it!"

"I can't do th-" I cut her off by yelling, "YES YOU CAN!" My voice became hoarse as I started yelling and screaming. The line went dead and I threw the stupid thing across the room._  
>So why'd you have to go?<br>Is there something I could say to make you turn around?  
>Cause nights like these I wish I'd said don't go<br>Is there anybody there?  
>Can anybody help to get me out of here?<br>Cause you're walking down a road that I can't go  
><em>I was drunk. And, I swear to all things bob related, I was dying. Maybe not literally but, it sure as hell felt like it. 'Don't go' kept repeating in my mind and a few times out loud. All I know is was I was in pain. Physically and mentally. Everything and I couldn't do anything. Someone knocked on the door and I sighed. I stood up and opened the door._  
>So why'd you have to go?<br>Is there something I could say to make you turn around?  
>Cause nights like these I wish I'd said don't go<br>Is there anybody there?  
>Can anybody help to get me out of here?<br>Cause you're walking down a road that I can't go  
>Yeah, you're walking down a road that I can't go<br>Yeah, you're walking down a road that I can't_

Bella stood there, tears in her eyes. She ran into me and held me close to her. I felt so warm and elated but, still felt that lingering feeling that she was leaving again.

"Bella," I whispered.

"I couldn't stay away anymore. I'm never leaving you again. It hurt so much. Agonizing pain." I kissed her and felt myself cry again. She was too. But, I've never been happier in my life.


End file.
